rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 77 Eye Negotiation
(24) Lian: waiting on shadell (26) Priceless Emerald: quite, in the meantime, how are you, Kel? (30) Shadell (enter): 20:31 (26) Priceless Emerald: Greetings Shadell (24) Lian: anyway ICLY you have two weeks until Infernal Show and Tell so only one big thing to do before then (26) Priceless Emerald: thoughts, shadell, kel? (30) Shadell: Get Eye dealt with? (24) Lian: hm? (30) Shadell: Work with Auto on the Eye. (24) Lian: so back there? (24) Lian: hello? (30) Shadell: Bueller? (26) Priceless Emerald: back to the eye or back to autocthon? (24) Lian: right (26) Priceless Emerald: uh.. which? (24) Lian: what do you want to do is what i am asking (26) Priceless Emerald: Shadell? (30) Niet: We got the Eye to agree already. (30) Niet: Tacitly. (30) Niet: So Auto. (30) Niet: Any other ideas? (24) Lian: anything you think you need to fight? (26) Priceless Emerald: hmmm... I can't think of any, at the moment, outstanding people we need to kill (27) Ceylin: That's like a first. (26) Priceless Emerald: well, keep in mind, I'm not counting the various and sundry, but nebulous 'enemies' that are off in the distance (26) Priceless Emerald: I'm talking on a more personal and immediate level (24) Lian: Its true you did solve the SOlar Parody without violence (26) Priceless Emerald: well, not physical violence. there was a little mind rape in there, though it was less thorough than more solar charms. (24) Lian: YOu could probasbly start crap with Lookshy or make a push on the other Deathlord nearby since you know he's going to be a problem now (26) Priceless Emerald: what sort of terms ARE we on with lookshy atm? (24) Lian: Not bordering them (30) Niet: None? (24) Lian: Though you might have problems soon (26) Priceless Emerald: well, we might want to get on good terms with them, what with now having thorns and all that (30) Niet: Nexus and Lookshy both. (24) Lian: You have terms with Nexus, Your problem with Lookshy would be well Thorns (24) Lian: The lOokshy stuff can wait but it will lead to problems when the Abyssals start taking the Zombie armies south (24) Lian: THe eye stuff you might want to get done, or you could go deal with Nexus, or go harass the other Deathlord you haven't destroyed.. (26) Priceless Emerald: hmmm... maybe we can let lookshy 'warned' about the soon to migrate abyssals, so they can set ambushes and the like? (30) Niet: Could really backfire on us? (30) Niet: Also, we don't have much incentive to screw them over that much. (30) Niet: It's 2 abyssals, one of whom is a ninja in a fight. (24) Lian: So what you can do (eye Auto thing) Lookshy is coming up, Nexus, or feel free to just try and storm the gates of heaven or something (30) Niet: ~ (30) Niet: ! (30) Niet: Bring up Luthe. (26) Priceless Emerald: hmm? (30) Niet: It was a joke. (24) Lian: You have alot of options on the table, pick one go (30) Niet: But, probably best to finish current plot-line? (30) Niet: Autocthon gives us Thorns and takes another deathlord off the map if successful. (24) Lian: yes (26) Priceless Emerald: plus, Priceless needs to arrange for future transport of the matropolis (24) Autochthon: so back there? (26) Priceless Emerald: I take it we have a better rendevous point than his core which is a good bit of travel away? (24) Autochthon: you could probably have Danzi aim him for somewhere nearer the mouth.. or hell your place (26) Priceless Emerald: thoughts, niet? (30) Niet: Lets do it in Malfeas! (26) Priceless Emerald: ... are you insane? (24) Autochthon: it was a joke so pick something (26) Priceless Emerald: so I guess we invite him over to our place then (26) Priceless Emerald: Priceless I suppose will be lounging about with her consort ** (24) Autochthon muchly appears in the michael clark Duncan suit ** (26) Priceless Emerald: "Greetings, Autocthon, I thank you for responding so promptly to our invitation." she stated magnanimously. ** (30) Niet bows politely. ** (24) Autochthon: "WHat do you want?" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Well, there are two issues to broach." she stated, "First, I have found a place to relocate the former apostate matropolis, and wanted to arrange future transportation of it to creation." (24) Autochthon: "You have the capacity to do such" (55) Shadell (enter): 22:24 (30) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (30) Shadell (exit): 22:24 (26) Priceless Emerald: "While that may be so, I felt it would be rude to do so without your knowledge." (24) Autochthon: "Very well" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Secondly, well, I believe Niet can better convey this to you." she stated, nodding to her faithful servant (55) Niet: "Well...." ** (55) Niet blushes at the praise from her mistress. ** (55) Niet: "We were considering the possibility that adopting a sufficiently advanced entity of a similar nature to your soul hierarchy could serve to help self-stabalize. Furthermore, we know of such an entity who is demonstratedly similar, and possesses a personality that is close to yours." (24) Autochthon: "But" (55) Niet: "But?" (24) Autochthon: "I sense a but" (55) Niet: "There wasn't one. It's an entity similar to the nature of your corruption to help serve stabalize against such." (55) Niet: (And he's an obsessive nerd with a vengeful streak!) (24) Autochthon: "YOu are hiding something" (55) Niet: "It's an entity quite close in nature to the mask." (24) Autochthon: "A ghost.. tied to the dead ones" (24) Autochthon: "This is Malfeas logic" (55) Niet: "You could break that tie." (55) Niet: "That's his goal." (55) Niet: "Besides, if you don't study it in depth, how could you adapt to it?" (55) Niet: "Isn't research your forte?" (24) Autochthon: "YOu cannot put out fire by setting it on fire. You cannot drown water in yourself" (55) Niet: "Actually.... You can use fire to limit the spread of a fire and deprive it of fuel." (55) Niet: "Besides, you don't learn how to put out a fire by running away constantly." (55) Niet: "If you incorporate him and can modify his nature, couldn't you better modify those parts of yourself?" (55) Niet: "It's an experiment! A cute experiment!" (24) Autochthon: (2) (55) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,7,5,4,2 = (7) +4 excellency +5 conviction (55) Niet: (18) (24) Autochthon: "Perhaps though it may not be...safe for him" (55) Niet: "He's a scientist as well." (55) Niet: "Couldn't his insites help make the process safer? He has more first hand experience with the process." (24) Autochthon: "Perhaps.. we can confer" (55) Niet: "Would you like to meet him?" (24) Autochthon: "Yes" ** (55) Niet bows politely. ** (55) Niet: "If I may arrange a contact meeting?" (26) Priceless Emerald: "I give you my blessing." she told Niet, looking to see how Autocthon responded to Niet's query. (24) Autochthon: "hurry up" ** (55) Niet frowns. "Danzi, can you message the Eye that we have someone who wants to meet him?" ** (24) Autochthon: (Presumably that takes awhile) (55) Niet: "It will take a little while." (55) Niet: "We could go visit him..." (24) Autochthon: "In one of those tainted places" (55) Niet: "You'd rather avoid them?" (24) Autochthon: "Yes" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Then I fear there must be at least some waiting in the meantime." (24) Autochthon: "Yes" (24) Autochthon: (so anything during the wait?) ** (55) Niet waits. ** (55) Niet: (Try to convince Auto only to manifest as a loli with an oversized hammer?) (27) Ceylin: (( Nah, that look's already taken. )) (55) Niet: (As a cute frankenstein's monster type thing?) (26) Priceless Emerald: (Invite Ceylin to have a night of wild debauchery?) (24) Autochthon: (He'd have to build a whole new one) (27) Ceylin: (( High-Essence Exalted debauchery is the best. I have created hookers made of cocaine. )) (26) Priceless Emerald: (I mean, I doubt the Essence 8 courtesan priceless has made of the fair folk would protest ** (24) The Eye and Seven Despairs shows up a couple hours later ** (26) Priceless Emerald: "Welcome," Priceless greeted the Eye. ** (24) The Eye and Seven Despairs taps foot ** ** (24) Autochthon taps foot ** ** (55) Niet glomps Eye! ** ** (26) Priceless Emerald sighed, and motioned between the two, "Eye and Seven Despairs, Meet Autocthon, Autocthon, this is Eye and Seven Despairs." ** (26) Priceless Emerald: "Now, if you would explain things to their satisfaction, and help them reach an accord, Niet?" (61) Shadell (enter): 23:44 (61) Shadell: (Anything osted since my last line?) (26) Abirkin2: ** (26) Priceless Emerald sighed, and motioned between the two, "Eye and Seven Despairs, Meet Autocthon, Autocthon, this is Eye and Seven Despairs." ** (26) Priceless Emerald: "Now, if you would explain things to their satisfaction, and help them reach an accord, Niet?" (61) Niet: "We want you to work together to find a way to add you to his soul structure." (24) Autochthon: "I don't need help figuring that out" (61) Shadell (exit): 23:52 (61) Shadell (enter): 23:52 (61) Shadell (exit): 23:52 (61) Shadell (enter): 23:52 (63) Shadell (enter): 23:53 (63) Niet: (Hello?) (26) Priceless Emerald: (greetings_ (26) Priceless Emerald: (net problems?) (26) Abirkin2: (61) Niet: "We want you to work together to find a way to add you to his soul structure." (24) Autochthon: "I don't need help figuring that out" (64) Shadell (enter): 23:56 (64) Niet: (Test) (26) Abirkin2: (61) Niet: "We want you to work together to find a way to add you to his soul structure." (24) Autochthon: "I don't need help figuring that out" (64) Niet: "Safely." (64) Niet: "In a way that won't kill either of you and will promote greater stability." (24) Autochthon: "You seem more the expert" (64) Niet: "I would like to help if you'd want such." (24) Autochthon: "Conversion to a non necrotic entity would be more advantageous to assimilation" (64) Niet: "Well, they put his soul inside you somewhere." (24) Autochthon: :what?" (26) Priceless Emerald: (what?) (64) Niet: "A solar hid it in your world body." (24) Autochthon: "No its right there" (26) Priceless Emerald: (what the CRAP is Niet blathering on about?)\ (24) Autochthon: (SOmeone hid his tomb in Autochthon) (55) Shadell (exit): 00:10 (64) Niet: "The other part of his soul." (24) Autochthon: Why would it be needed for this? (24) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "That would be more needed to completely cheat the situation" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Couldn't we just have you make a containment unit for the... stuff, that we can remove from Eye with your Eye, Autocthon?" Priceless broached (24) Autochthon: "I do not know what it is" (66) Shadell (enter): 00:21 (66) Niet: (Gah) (26) Priceless Emerald: (what is last you saw?) (66) Niet: (My last line.) (61) Shadell (exit): 00:23 (26) Priceless Emerald: 24) Autochthon: Why would it be needed for this? (24) The Eye and Seven Despairs: "That would be more needed to completely cheat the situation" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Couldn't we just have you make a containment unit for the... stuff, that we can remove from Eye with your Eye, Autocthon?" Priceless broached (24) Autochthon: "I do not know what it is" (66) Niet: "We were able to contain the other unit of it." (26) Priceless Emerald: "We contained it with a bottle that seemed to be an excessively powerful yasal crystal." she told him (63) Shadell (exit): 00:25 (24) Autochthon: "Then you could contain others" (26) Priceless Emerald: " (26) Priceless Emerald: The issue is that I do not believe we have the resources or knowledge to manufacture more of them." (24) Autochthon: "Resources are currently limited" (66) Niet: "You have access to the wyld now." (24) Autochthon: "Not directly" (66) Niet: "We have access to the wyld." (24) Autochthon: "I do not" (26) Priceless Emerald: "If you could list what it needed, we could probably acquire teh resources for you. And... can't you go to the wyld now that you are awake?" she responded (66) Niet: "He'd need to reformat his body first." (24) Autochthon: "It may be extensive" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmm.... Could there be a way to make a device to... suck in raw wyld for conversion without traveling there?" she posed (24) Autochthon: "Potentially" (64) Shadell (exit): 00:43 (66) Niet: "Could you construct a list?" (24) Autochthon: "I would need to know more about what i wish to contain" (66) Niet: "Would you like to study the one we have?" (24) Autochthon: "PErhaps" ** (66) Niet produces the yasal crystal.... or hopes the amorphous blob known as Danzi does. ** (24) Autochthon: "I will study this" (66) Niet: "To what extent do these seem like exaltations?" (24) Autochthon: "It seems more like akumafication. but much weaker" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Thus easier to purge?" she queried (24) Autochthon: "Not normally" (26) Priceless Emerald: "I'm sensing a 'but' there." (24) Autochthon: "Dead things are differnt" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Ah." she stated intelligibly. (27) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (27) Kel (exit): 00:59 ** (26) Priceless Emerald glanced to see if Niet had any input. ** (67) Shadell (enter): 01:03 (26) Priceless Emerald: (what be last thing you saw?) (67) Shadell: (Auto saying not really to the "easier to remove" question.) (26) Priceless Emerald: (24) Autochthon: "Not normally" (26) Priceless Emerald: "I'm sensing a 'but' there." (24) Autochthon: "Dead things are differnt" (26) Priceless Emerald: "Ah." she stated intelligibly. (26) Priceless Emerald: * (26) Priceless Emerald glanced to see if Niet had any input. ** (67) Niet: "So?" (67) Niet: "Shall we get to work?" (67) Niet: (Skip ahead till after people start studying stuff?) (24) Autochthon: (is there anything to do else but have them study the situation?) (67) Niet: (Will either object, or is it going ahead?) (67) Niet: (If they study and say "This is happening" then we're done with that goal, aren't we?) (24) Autochthon: (I think they'd need extended time to study more than the period you have) (26) Priceless Emerald: (but our ability to directly help is limited now, right?" (26) Priceless Emerald: ) (24) Autochthon: (yes) (67) Niet: (So anything else?) (24) Autochthon: (I don't know?) (66) Shadell (exit): 01:31 (67) Niet: (Jen?) (26) Priceless Emerald: (I am drawing a blank, beyond charm stuff (24) Autochthon: (next week show and tell) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights